Bonds Of Family Can Never Be Broken
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Quadruple Crossover. Mikey runs away from home and meets up with the Guardians and they meet up with Rook Blonko to stop Loki's invasion. Done as a request, so please, no flames. Rated T.


**This is a quadruple crossover. It was also requested by Shinigamilover2. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon, The Guardians of The Galaxy belong to Marvel and Disney, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, and Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rachel. I also claim first crossover between The Guardians of The Galaxy and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Also, this story has some spoilers for the "Avengers" movie, which belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

* * *

**Bonds Of Family Can Never Be Broken**

Mikey looked back at the sewer cover that would lead to home sadly. He hung his head as the hurtful words his brothers had said cut into him deeply.

"_You messed up our mission again!" Raphael yelled at him._

"_Seriously, Mikey, do you even take it seriously?" asked Leonardo._

"_April needed all of us and you decided to be the funny one and not show up until the situation was almost so dire we could have failed!" said Donatello._

_Mikey hung his head as he listened to their words. After a moment of silence, Leonardo spoke up. "Mikey, you either have to start taking our mission's seriously, or don't join us for the missions period," he said. "You need to make that choice."_

Well, they wouldn't have to worry about him messing up the missions anymore as he wouldn't be there anymore. With another sad look, he jumped to the fire escape of a nearby building and climbed up, jumping the rooftops and hiding in the shadows so that he wouldn't be spotted by the Kraang aliens or by Shredder's men.

He didn't even pay attention to the time as he continued to leap across the roofs and didn't look back.

Maybe he should have.

Before Mikey knew it, he was hit with something that wrapped around his arm and shocked him into falling down flat on the roof and unable to move. "Ma'am! We have him," said a voice. "Corp, move in. Bring this guy in under charges of helping Thanos and Ronan."

"Are you sure, sir?" asked a voice.

"Look at his skin. He's definitely one of them."

Mikey didn't get to ask the questions running through his mind as he lost consciousness, unable to stand the pain anymore.

* * *

In another place on Earth, Rachel stood by the window and looked at the sky as she heard Clockwork, the Time Ghost, appear behind her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's so upset that his parents don't accept me as his future wife," she said to him. "He desperately wants their blessing."

"I'm afraid his father is too short-sighted right now to see beyond the tradition he holds," said Clockwork.

"Tradition's not a bad thing," she said. "But why is he using it to tear us apart?"

Clockwork had no answer to that and she turned to him. "Where is Rook, Clockwork?" she asked him pleadingly. "Can you tell me?"

He gently shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy on that one, Rachel," he said gently. "But don't worry. He'll come back to you. Just give him some time."

Although upset and worried, Rachel followed her friend's advice and decided to wait. She knew Rook would never leave her. He just needed space and time to think and sort things out. She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

The Guardians had just gotten back from a tough mission and were waiting for a new mission. Peter looked at his team and decided that after the next mission, he was going to ask for vacation time for his four friends. After all the stuff they had been through, he knew they deserved some time off.

As they waited, Gamora looked up and saw some of the Corp soldiers drag an alien in. It was green and looked like a turtle. She was curious as to why the Nova Corp was bringing him in when suddenly she watched the alien jump into action and take down the soldiers quickly. She felt her four companions join her.

"A disturbance, I think," she said and then saw the alien head towards them, stopping when he saw the five faces looking at him in astonishment. He stepped in through the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Peter stood up. "We're the Guardians," he said to him.

The alien looked at them all. "Sorry, haven't heard of you," he said, putting away his nun chucks.

Just before the Nova Corp burst in and a young teenager who wore a very strange costume that made him look like Iron Man and The Green Lantern combined. He looked at the newcomer and then turned to the Corps.

"Hey, it's cool," he said. "Let him go."

Peter stepped forward. "What's going on?" he asked.

The commander lady of the Nova Corps stepped towards the leader of the Guardians. "This one is suspected of helping Thanos and Ronan," she said to him.

Gamora stepped forward. "He's not guilty," she said. "I would have known if I had seen him before."

Before more could be said, a young man came up. "Ma'am, we have a disturbance coming in," he said. "Our sources show it's the alien called Loki and he has the staff containing the power he uses."

The Corps commander let out a soft curse. "Where is he now?" she asked him.

"Still in space, but getting close."

Drax now spoke up. "I've heard of Loki. Dangerous criminal and very powerful," he said.

"Yeah, the guy's bad news. He would actually make Ronan and Thanos look like saints, no joke," said Rocket. "Loki is bad news."

"What is he looking to start?" asked Mikey.

"No one knows for sure, but there is a very powerful cube that is said to open a space portal to let a person or thing be transported," said the female leader of the Nova Corps.

Nova had been quiet and now spoke. "Then we better find that cube and stop whatever that crazed mastermind is thinking," he said.

The Guardians nodded and Peter looked at Mikey. "Sorry, we don't know your name," he said.

"Michelangelo, Mikey for short," said the turtle.

Drax looked at him and then looked at the female Corps commander. "He has skill. Let us train him to help us fight this new threat. He can put the battle in our favor," he said.

"More muscle we got, the better," said Rocket.

"I am Groot," said Groot, nodding in agreement.

"Having an advantage over our enemy is never a bad thing," Gamora spoke up.

The Corps commander nodded. "Very well," she said.

* * *

In the training room, the Guardians trained their new friend and found him to be quite an opponent with his ninja training and asked if he could train them a bit.

"Well, I don't know," Mikey admitted, looking down. "I mess up a lot."

"Don't we all?" asked Gamora gently.

"It's okay when mistakes happen," said Drax. "Just means you need to work on it a bit or turn those mistakes into something useful."

Mikey was quite surprised they weren't berating him, like his brothers would. "I wish my family was like these guys," he said to himself before speaking aloud. "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was preparing for his Chitauri invasion. "Soon, the Earth will be mine," he said as he looked at the glowing cube on his staff that controlled the bigger cube. "No one can stop me."

* * *

A week passed and Mikey and the Guardians just finished another training/spar session that actually turned out pretty good. The young turtle was resting in his quarters and thought about his family. He let out a sigh.

"I am Groot."

The sudden voice of Groot and appearance made Mikey almost jump to the ceiling. He turned to see the tree alien and the raccoon alien coming up to him.

"Dudes, you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he asked, trying to calm down.

"Sorry," said Rocket. "We noticed you looked a bit worried."

"I wasn't," Mikey said quickly, but he didn't sound convincing. Groot stretched out his hand and placed it comfortingly on Mikey's shoulder, making the turtle look back at the two and tears began to flow freely and stain his orange bandana.

Groot picked Mikey up gently and held him in his arms and Rocket decided to swallow his pride for once and show that he had feelings too. He climbed up and allowed Mikey to hug him like he was a stuffed toy. With anyone else, he would have been gruff, but Mikey was just a teenager, a kid.

"Hey," said Rocket gently. "Do you want to tell us?"

Mikey stopped crying for a moment as he hugged Rocket and let Groot hold him. "I have three older brothers," he said. "But being the youngest, I tend to mess up a lot. Well, before the Nova Corps got me, I was running away because my brothers blamed me for messing up the mission. Their words really hurt and so I thought it would be best if I wasn't around, that way the missions wouldn't get messed up."

"I am Groot?" said Groot.

"Um, what?" asked Mikey.

"He asked if they told you that they'd be better off if you left," Rocket translated.

Mikey looked down. "They said either take the missions seriously or don't join them for the missions, period," he said. "I guess that meant they didn't want me around."

Rocket and Groot looked at each other. "I don't think that's quite what they meant," said Rocket. "But honestly, I think they didn't need to be that harsh with you."

"I am Groot," said Groot, nodding in agreement.

Mikey looked at them both. "Thanks," he said. "It's nice to have some really cool friends."

Both smiled before their attentions were drawn to the alert system. Peter came running up with Drax and Gamora behind him. "Loki's opened the portal!" he shouted over the alarm. "The Chitauri are coming in!"

Suddenly, something white and orange came up to the open window and they saw a blue clad alien look at them. "Jump in!" he said. "We need to stop that madman!"

The Guardians and Mikey didn't question the alien as they jumped in the open doors to the back and moved to the front after the doors closed and the plane took off. "Who are you?" asked Peter.

The alien looked at them. "Rook Blonko," he said. "I heard the police scanners going and when I saw you, I knew you'd need a lift."

"How do you know about us?" asked Gamora.

Rook smiled. "You're the famous Guardians of The Galaxy," he said. "The Plumbers have records of your missions and victories."

"Plumbers?" asked Drax. "I've heard of them. They're good fighters and fight for peace. Our new friend here is a good ally."

Peter nodded. "Alright," he said. "Let's get this guy and stop that invasion."

* * *

It was a long battle, but by combining moves and using their skills, the Guardians, along with Mikey and Rook, managed to stop the invasion and defeat Loki. When it was over, they were exhausted and sore, but were pleased that the mission had been a success.

Later on, Mikey and Rook were looking at the stars and Rook sighed. "Rachel would love this," he said aloud.

"Who's Rachel?" asked Mikey.

"My fiancée. She's probably worried about me. I left Earth to clear my mind because I had a disagreement with my father. He doesn't think Rachel is good enough for me."

"What's she like?"

Rook took out a picture and showed Mikey, who looked at it in awe. "She's a human and your fiancée?" he asked in amazement. "She must really love you if she doesn't care that you're an alien."

Rook looked at the turtle. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you just said she's your fiancée," Mikey pointed out gently. "That tells me that if she agreed to marry you, then she really loves you."

The Revonnahgander was quiet. "Yes," he said. "And I also love her. I just wish my father would understand."

Mikey suddenly remembered his brothers and looked down. "I know how you feel," he said. "My brothers don't understand me, although I wish they did."

"I think they do and will."

Rook and Mikey looked behind them to see Peter behind them. "There's one thing I've learned in being a Guardian," he said. "When you work with a team, your team becomes your family and bonds of family can never be broken, no matter what anyone says."

Stunned, the two aliens looked at the human before a chuckle sounded from behind them. "Very wise words, Peter Quill," said a voice and they turned to see a strange, purple-cloaked figure come out of a portal. Rook recognized him immediately.

"Clockwork," he said. "Is Rachel okay?"

The time ghost smiled. "Other than worried for you, she is fine," he said reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Rook nodded and looked at Peter and Mikey. "Thank you," he said. "I'm honored to call you my friends."

"Sure thing," said Peter.

Rook turned to Mikey. "Don't give up on your family," he said to him.

Mikey nodded. "Don't give up on yours either," he said.

Nodding, Rook turned to Clockwork. "I'm ready," he said and followed the Time Master into a portal. The Guardians dropped Mikey off in New York where his brothers were waiting and greeted him with hugs and apologies. Even Master Splinter was there and he personally thanked the Guardians for taking care of his son. The ninja family then went home and the Guardians went back to their home too.

* * *

Clockwork took Rook back to the Grant Mansion and they saw Rachel, who was sitting on the porch with her eyes down. Rook smiled and let out a loud wolf-whistle, making his fiancée jump and look up. Her face went from surprise to happiness as tears of joy ran down her face. "Rook!" she exclaimed, leaping off the porch steps and running into his arms.

"Rachel, my love, I'm so sorry," he said, holding her and crying a little.

"It's okay," she said. "We're together now. We'll get through it."

"Yes, we will."

Clockwork smiled at the two and Rachel waved to him. "Thank you, old friend," she said.

"You're welcome, old friends," he said with a smile. "Take care."

With that, Clockwork disappeared, leaving the happy couple to their happiness.

* * *

In New York, Mikey was thinking about his new friends and looked out at the stars while on patrol with his brothers. "Be safe, guys," he said, smiling as he remembered how he, Rook, and the Guardians stopped Loki. With another smile, he caught up to his brothers.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Guardians were smiling as they fondly remembered their two new friends. "I hope good fortune stays with them," said Gamora. "Just like it does for us."

"It always will, because we're family," said Rocket.

"And bonds of family can never be broken," said Peter.

"I am Groot," said Groot, nodding.

"I agree," said Drax.

And, all at once, the Guardians, Mikey, and Rook, where they all were, smiled as they felt grateful for the families they were proud to be part of.

* * *

**Whew! This one was a little hard to write, but fun as well.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
